ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Galactron RAY
Galactron RAY is an amphibious model of Galactron initially designed to hunt down other Galactrons. Appearance Galactron RAY resembles a regular Galactron but with giant "wings" on its shoulders, and has the Galactron Shaft repurposed into a tail. Galactron RAY has a more organic design than previous Galactrons, both in appearance and in function. Its streamlined shape helped to deflect enemy fire and allowed for greater maneuverability both on land and in water. Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 63,000 t *Origin: Space *Maximum Flight Speed: Mach 5 *Maximum Running Speed: Mach 2 *Maximum Jumping Height: 1000 m *Underwater Traveling Speed: Mach 2.8 *Underground Traveling Speed: Mach 2.8 *Brute Strength: 190,000 t *Grip Strength: 128,000 t History Galactron RAY was originally developed as a countermeasure to the abundance of Galactron derivatives being built around the universe, caused by the destruction of Gilbaris and the Galactron Army and various aliens claiming the parts and technology. The Interstellar Alliance began mass-producing the Galactron RAY models and deploying them to destroy the other Galactrons. The robots successfully did their goal and most Galactron derivatives in the universe were destroyed. However, an alien invader manages to steal a RAY and modified it for his own benefits. The invader then uses the machine to invade Earth. His modified Galactron RAY met opposition in the form of AIB's Galactron REX. The two Galactrons clashed, and despite being stronger and more advanced, REX managed to hold its own against RAY. The two were eventually rendered inoperable after sustaining heavy damage. After the battle, the alien invader was arrested and the modified RAY was sent back to the Interstellar Alliance. Powers and Weapons *'Galactron Hale': A pair of Gatling guns and missile launchers on its back and knees to defend itself from more conventional battlefield threats. *'Galactron Cutter': Its primary weapon, a powerful water jet cutter, which can cut through heavily armored foes, such as Galactron derivatives. *'Plasma Cannon': RAY bellows and an orange glow appears around its mouth, then fires two beams. The stronger, charged up version shoots much more powerful and large beams that travel slower. *'Wing Smash': RAY lifts its left/right "wing" and slams it down on the opponent. *'Dimensional Transportation': RAY can interdimensionally travel via circular symbols. *'Organism Scan': RAY can scan objects to analyze them for strengths and weaknesses. *'Heat Ray': Energy beams fired from its eyes. Upon firing on the target, mysterious circles appear before they are replaced by explosions. *'Galactron Shaft': A long tail intended for balance while making leaps or operating underwater. It can pick up and lift opponents. **'Tail Whip': RAY turns and swings its tail around. *'Galactron Blade': RAY can flip up the weapon on its left arm which can also extend to deliver a fatal stab to its target. *'Arm Cannon': The weapon on RAY's right arm. **'Galactron Banisher': The arm cannon can fire a yellow laser. *'Galactron Spark': RAY charges a laser beam in its chest and then fires it. At full power, it is capable of mass destruction. Trivia *This Galactron variation is based on Metal Gear RAY from Metal Gear Solid 2. Category:BigD2003 Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Galactron Variations Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit